wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara baśń: Tom trzeci: Rozdział XXII
Na spustoszonym grodzie Chwostkowym zwołano wielki wiec kmieci o następnego miesiąca pełni. Trzema jednak dniami wprzódy, gdy księżycowej twarzy wiele jeszcze brakowało, by pełna była, starszyzna już się po dworach i zagrodach zbierać, radzić i wadzić zaczęła. Wszystko zapowiadało, że na tym zgliszczu, co tyle okropności widziało, i wiec spokojnie nie przejdzie. Ścibor, do swoich jadąc, stanął po drodze u Piastunowego dworka, chcąc go też z sobą na naradę powołać. - Ja się tam wam do niej nie przydam - odpowiedział mu syn Koszyczków - a wolę moje barcie podpatrzyć... Możniejsi niechaj stanowią, jam ubogi człek przodować nie chcę, bo się na siłach nie czuję... Nie nawykłem do tego, a rozkazywać nie umiem, ino pszczołom moim, które słuchają mnie, i czeladzi, która sprzeczna nie jest. Życzę wam tylko, abyście poczynali w dobry czas, a pośpieszali z wyborem wodza... Niemców tylko co nie widać, gdy zwietrzą, że wodza nam braknie... Stójmyż z sobą po bratersku za jedno... Ja, co mi nakażecie, zrobię, a co robić trzeba, to wy lepiej wiecie... Ścibor mu się uśmiechnął potrząsając głową. - Waszego to nam bartniczego rozumu potrzeba, miły ojcze - rzekł - bo się u nas nie na pogodę, ale na straszny wicher zanosi. Leszków krwi pomniejszego drobiazgu zostało dużo, a naszych też kmieci, witeziów wiele takich, którzy by radzi na gród się dostać chcieli i kneziować... Nie pójdzie nam łatwo... Westchnęli oba; ale stary gospodarz przy swoim stał, aby raczej do pszczół iść niż do ludzi. Żegnali się więc u wrót, a Piastun na plecy kobiałkę wziąwszy do lasu co prędzej uszedł i drudzy jadący na wiec mimo zagrody, co później o niego u czeladzi i niewiast pytali, dowiedzieli się tylko, iż go dawno doma już nie było. Ciągnęli kmiecie ze wszech stron nad Gopło, jechali i Leszki ponuro patrząc, ze strachem w sercach, ale nie chcąc ustąpić. Myśleli może, iż gdy się na innych nie zgodzą ludzie, do nich powrócą. Spotykano się po drodze milcząc i nieufnie oczyma mierzono. Miejsce na wiec pono takie wybrane było, ażeby nagłość sprawy przypominało. Świeże gruzy, żużle ledwie ostygłe, sterczące z nich belki czarne, krwią jeszcze nie wsiąkłą ociekła ziemia, opustoszała wieża, z której trupy pozrzucano do jeziora, pozakopywano i popalono, aby powietrza nie psuły; wszystko to napominało, ażeby wodza nowego niebawem obierać, bo pomsta za Pepełka nadciągała. Roiło się już przybywającymi kmieciami, żupany, władykami dokoła, a coraz to nowi jeszcze przybywali. Jedni stali z końmi, czekając, rychło się co pocznie, drudzy, popuszczawszy je na paszę, pokładli się na ziemię, inni chodzili od kupy do kupy, rozwiadując się i dostając języka. Wszystkim było jawne, że Myszki, które Chwostka zjadły, będą górą, ale nie wszyscy za nimi i z nimi trzymali. - Choć to czysta kmieca krew nasza - mówili - ano za łeb by nas wzięli pewnie jak tamten, któregośmy pozbyli. W gromadzie znajdował się i uzdrowiony już Doman, i Ludek, Wiszów syn, i innych wielu, nawet z kończyn ziemi i z puszcz a lasów, upatrywano tylko Piastuna próżno. - Ten by się nam tu zdał - mówiło wielu - człek prosty a rozum ma zdrowy, bystrzej widzi, choć mówi niewiele i nie trzyma z nikim, tylko dla gromady dobra pragnie... Pytano o niego. Ścibor rzekł: - Do pszczół poszedł... Już się miało ku południowi, a ludzie się ściągali powoli; niektórym pilno było już poczynać bardzo, zaczęli kołem siadać wszyscy i najstarszych wołano, aby zagajali. Najsędziwszy wiekiem był Żuła z rodu Jaksów, kmieć bogaty, daleko w lasach mieszkający, który spokój lubił, a do obrad i wieców nie był nawykły. Za srogiego i okrutnika go miano, lecz sprawiedliwym też był, gdy sądzić przyszło. Musnął się starzec po wąsach i brodzie, a rzekł krótko, brwi namarszczywszy: - Wybierajmy, a rychło... w domu każdy ma co czynić. Chciało się wam pana odmienić, próbujcie szczęścia... Nie mam ja co rzec krom tego, że tu już widzę kneziów siła, choć i jednego nie mamy... o posłuszną gromadę trudniej będzie... Czemu bym i ja kneziem nie miał być?... Myszkowie, jak inne rody, siedzieli kupą przy sobie, całe też zgromadzenie mirami i rodzinami się rozłożyło. Myszków było przecie pono najwięcej i najgłośniej szumieli. Na nich się też oczów najwięcej zwracało. Każdy ród chciałby był ze swoich knezia dać. Najmożniejsi, równymi się Myszkom czując, cisnęli się też naprzód. Ze krwi Leszków zeszło się także dosyć i stali z kmieciami na równi w prawie, nie chcąc im ustąpić. Na tych koso patrzano. Przybył też milczący stary Miłosz z oślepionym Leszkiem, którego przy sobie trzymał na nim się opierając, jakby okazać chciał, że drogo za swą krew zapłacił. Z nim trzymali Bumiry i wielu innych. Gromadami też siedziały rody Jaksów, Kaniów, Porajów, Starżów, Wizimirów i innych mnogo. Patrzali ku sobie wszyscy, oczyma mówić się zdając: - Tacyśmy dobrzy jako i wy. Szeptano między sobą naradzając się. - Myszka wybrać - rzekł jeden z ich drużyny - Myszka z krwawą szyją. Przecie już dowód dał, że wodzić umie, a nam witezia trzeba i wodza... - Hej! hej! - przerwał drugi - czemu nie jednego z Kaniów? Ci też oszczepem dobrze władną, a nam też i możnego trzeba, abyśmy nań składać się i zsypywać nie potrzebowali... - To i Wiszów ród zamożny - mówił trzeci - a Wisz stary pierwszy życiem za wiec zwołany opłacił. Wszczynała się już wrzawa, zgody nie było, zaczęli wołać za sobą Leszkowie, podstawując swoich jednego. - Leszków mieliśmy już dosyć! - krzyczeć zaczęto - nie chcemy ich! Mścić się będą! Precz z nimi!... Od słowa do słowa, rody się z sobą w kole ujadać zaczęty; wystąpiły nienawiści odwieczne, zemsty pozapominane, urazy stare. Powstało zamieszanie, a niektórzy już i pięści nastawiali. Aż gdy do tego przyszło, Ścibor wołać zaczął o upamiętanie, że to wiec jest i że tu nie pięść, ale poczciwe słowo stanowi. Ochłonęli zwaśnieni, oczyma się już tylko wyzywając i mrucząc. Ludek, Wiszów, syn, choć młody, wystąpił śmiało, po sobie mając pamięć ojca. - Wieści już chodzą - rzekł - że o losie Chwościska stary ojciec Niemkim i synowie kneziowi wiadomość mają. Ludzie prawią, że w sam dzień ognistych wici synowie jego byli na grodzie, skąd ich w czas matka przez jezioro uprowadziła, aby z odsieczą naśpieszali. Do Kaszubów i Pomorców posyłać mieli o posiłki, wtargną z nimi prędko, bo ich długo prosić nie trzeba. Ziemię nam spustoszą, zagrody popalą, nim się my na wodza zbierzemy... A nas by kupa była największa, bez głowy nie poradzimy. Wtem wystąpił Dobek. Był on żupanem możnym, znali go wszyscy jako dzielnego, przebiegłego i wielkiego serca człowieka. Lat już na świecie przeżył ze czterdzieści, choć tego po nim znać nie było. Siłę miał taką, że niedźwiedzie dusił za a szyję wziąwszy, a zamiast dzidy często drzewko wyrwawszy z korzeniem żgał nim jak drugi lekkim oszczepem. Konia dosiadłszy, gdy mu był nieposłuszny, nogami na śmierć ściskał. Dla ludzi też na razie ostry bywał, ale do bitwy, napaści i utrzymania ludu w ładzie nie było nad niego... gdyby gorącością nie psuł, co dzielnością dokazał. Znano go i z nienawiści ku Niemcom, bo nad granicą połapawszy niewolnika, zwykł był ich do sochy zaprzęgać i orać nimi. W dybach też u niego różnego stworzenia obcego co niemiara chodziło, które on ze psy razem karmił. Czasu pokoju wesół był, ochoczy, do słowa łatwy, gdy miłował, serdeczny, nie ulękniony niczym, a w potrzebie tym chytrzejszy, że się porywczym wydawał. Ten Dobek tedy, wlazłszy na kupę kamieni, mówić począł: - Knezia nam trzeba jednego, a swata się ich czterdziestu... za każdego swoja krew bić się gotowa, ustąpić nie chce nikt... Nie nowina to... Wszak ci to powiadają u nas dawno, że gdy starszyznę wybierać przychodziło, Leszki aż do słupa biegały, inaczej zgody nie mogąc dopytać... Ano nam nie tyle końskich nóg, co ludzkiej głowy potrzeba... Więc... ano... po staremu... rzućmy na losy... prędzej będzie... nie umieją ludzie, niech wybierają bogowie. Wszyscy zamilkli, nie w smak to poszło. - Jak zgody nie będzie - zawołał Myszko Krwawa Szyja - dosyć mamy czasu na losy rzucać... Nie warto od tego poczynać, kiedy wolę swą mamy. Wstał Doman. - Czemu nie na losy? - zapytał. - Czasu by się nie marnowało. Pokładnijmy włócznie, każdy swoją, konia białego przyprowadźmy, którą włócznię nogą pierwszą potrąci, czyja będzie, tego bogi chcą. - Lub na Lednicę poślijmy, na ostrów święty, sprowadźmy dziewkę od ognia, połóżmy przed nią czapki rzędem, każdy swą... czyją wybierze, ten nam kneziem będzie... - odezwał się Zgorzelec. Tu się dopiero swar i gwar wziął okrutny; losów nie chcieli za nic ci, co się pewnego wyboru dla siebie spodziewali. Zgody nie było, a tu i noc już nadchodziła. Poczęto się ruszać z koła. Jedni po dworach pojechali nazad z niczym, drudzy się na grodzisku porozkładali, inni po okolicy poszli obozować w gajach. Leszka chcieli jedni, Myszka drudzy, Wisza inni, Dobka wreszcie i z dziesięciu jeszcze stawiono. Byli tacy, co już Dobka znając okrzykiwać go chcieli, ale sam im usta zamknął. - Nie chcę! - zawołał. - Wolę słuchać niż rozkazywać i swobodnym być niż mieć tysiąc panów. Uciekłbym raczej na kraj świata, niżbym się niewoli tej miał poddać... Myszkowie, którzy się na pewno spodziewali, że ich jednym okrzykną głosem, odjechali gniewni i zasmuceni. Ale coraz więcej było takich, którzy mówili: - Nie gorsiśmy od nich, mienia mamy tyleż albo i więcej, ziemi dużo, rodu mnogo... jeżeli im kniażyć, toć i my potrafimy. I tak porozpraszali się wszyscy, nieradzi z siebie, nieradzi z drugich, gniewni, nachmurzeni, niecierpliwi. Wieczorem, gdy Piastun od swoich barci do zagrody powrócił, właśnie Dobek zajeżdżał przed jego wrota i zsiadł przed nimi. - Ojcze Piastunie - rzekł - woleliście wy do pszczół iść niż do ludzi, a gdybyście się byli do nas pokwapili, może byście nam z sobą zgodę przynieśli. Pszczoły by sobie bez was radę dały... - A cóż się tam u was stało? - zapytał stary. - Nic... słychać tylko, że Chwostka synowie Kaszubów już na nas i Pomorzan prowadzą, my tymczasem nie im, a sobie pięści pokazujemy. Wiec się zrywa A że my sami wybierać nie umiemy, jedni nam do wyboru konia radzą, drudzy dziewkę, trzeci losy rzucane i drewienka, wreszcie choć do słupa biegać, jak za dziadów bywało. - Widzisz, Dobek - rzekł Piastun spokojnie - żem dobrze do pszczół szedł, bo tam w lesie ja wiem, com zrobił, a na grodzie ja, ubogi człek z małym głosem, nic bym nie dokazał... Jużeście się to rozjechali?... - Jedni precz poszli gniewni, drudzy leżą i mruczą... inni, jako ja, gospody szukają... Przecie wybierać trzeba, bo nam niewybrany na kark siędzie. Nazajutrz z rana i Doman podjechał do wrót z pokłonem, bo starego wszyscy szanowali. - Cóżeście to wy tak pobledli? - zapytał gospodarz, który go i nie widział dawno, i nie słyszał o nim nawet. - Nóż miałem w boku, krwi mi siła upłynęło - rzekł Doman. - Któż was pchnął? - Wstyd rzec... dziewka... Porwałem Wisza córkę, bo mi się srodze podobała... Na koniu będąc, w moich rękach, nóż mi mój własny wychwyciła i zadała ranę głęboką. - Drogoście kupili dziewczynę... - Anim jej dostał - odparł śmiejąc się Doman - wymknęła mi się i uciekła do chramu na Lednicę, a jam się długo lizać musiał... Piastun rzekł: - Znajdziecie drugą. - Jużem ci i znalazł - dodał Doman - a co mi po tym, kiedy zawsze pierwszej żal. Wtem się głos dał słyszeć z boku piskliwy: - I gdyby nie ta stara wiedźma, Jaruha, już by was na świecie nie było... hal ha!... Obejrzeli się i ujrzeli staruchę, która do nóg się im kłaniając głową i rękami, uśmiechała się. - A ty na wiec czy z wiecu? - rzekł szydersko Dobek - może byś się nań przydała? - Dopiero na wiec - ciągnęła dalej stara niezmieszana - czemu nie? Słyszałam ja, że tam ładu nie ma... Kto wie? Przyszedłby może ze mną, bo ja różne rzeczy w worku noszę i wiele wiem... Powiedziałabym gromadzie baśń... - Jaką? - zapytali ciekawi. - E! to stara babska klechda... - szepnęła Jaruha. - Raz, mówią, trafiło się tak, że w mrowisku nie stało króla... Mrówczy pan z dębu spadłszy zabił się, a potomstwa po sobie nie zostawił... Tymczasem łakome ptastwo nadciągało, aby złupić mrowisko... Zebrała się starszyzna i radzi... Jedni chcą komara wybierać, drudzy muchę, inni pająka, byle nie mrówkę, bo one wszystkie czarne, a wszystkie sobie równe... Tak dobra jedna, jak i druga. Wybierali, wybierali i wybrać nie mogli, a ptastwo jaja dzióbało tymczasem i wyjadało do szczętu... wszystkich równo... Aby ono to i tu tak nie było, miłościwi panowie. Ale starej babie co do tego?... Rozśmieli się słuchający, a Jaruha pokłoniwszy się poszła do Rzepicy piwa się napić. Więc przybyli mocno nalegali na Piastuna, aby z nimi nazajutrz na wiec jechał. - A po co mnożyć głowy, kiedy i tak nie ma zgody?... - odparł stary. - Radźcie beze mnie, jam się nie zdał... Nazajutrz dzień toż samo było. Zjechali się starsi radzić, a poczęli wadzić i zeszło na sporach, co było dnia. Widać było około stołba wijące się ludzi gromady, to przypadające do siebie, to odskakujące i rozchodzące się daleko, to nabiegające na siebie znowu. Ręce się podnosiły do góry... i głosy, rzucano czapki, potem wszyscy szli precz i za chwilę się do kupy cisnęli. Zgody nie było... Leszkowie z jednej, Myszki z drugiej strony przewodzili. Wieczorem późnym Myszko Krwawa Szyja podjechał pod chatę Piastuna jak noc chmurny. - Pozdrawiam was, ojcze. - Z wiecu wracacie? - Tak ci jest, z wiecu jadę... - westchnął Myszko. - Cóż niesiecie? - Wiadro próżne - rzekł z goryczą Krwawa Szyja - nie ma wody, nie ma zgody. Mało się już za włosy nie pobierzemy. Każdy by kneziem chciał być, a słuchać by się nikomu nie chciało. - A wy? - zapytał stary. - No.., ja też... a ja prawo po sobie mam - rzekł Myszko - któż Chwosta przemierzłego zdusił, jeśli nie ja i moi? Kto szyi i zdrowia nastawiał? Juścim tak dobry jak i Leszki, jak Jaksy albo Kanie?... - Pewnie - rzekł cicho Piastun - ale cóż będzie? Mówią, że Leszek i Pepełek ciągną? - Nie ma co już i mówić o wyborze - dodał Myszko głosem stłumionym - kto ludzi zbierze więcej, sam się kneziem ogłosi i będzie na grodzie panował. - A po cóż tamtego zrzucać było? - odezwał się stary - wszak i on takim prawem siedział. - Cóż, jeśli do zgody nie przyjdzie - przerwał Myszko - czy lepiej, aby nas jedli Niemcy, czy aby swój za łeb wziął? Gospodarz umilkł trochę, w ziemię patrzał. - Czyńcie, jako wiecie, ale wiec szanujcie - rzekł po chwili. - Co się stało Pepełkowi i Leszkom, może i drugich spotkać... - Ja nad sobą innym nie dam przewodzić - krzyknął rękę do góry podnosząc Myszko. I z tym, jakby zagniewany, odjechał. Nazajutrz dzień na grodzisku nie było nikogo. Stado wróbli po nim latało, zbierając prószyny po koniach i po ludziach, świergocąc jak wczoraj ludzie, kłócąc się i czubiąc o ziarna jak wczora tamci o panowanie nad sobą. Piastun siedział na przedsieniu, dziwiąc się w duszy swej, że ludzie tak bardzo pragnąć mogli tego, co było strasznym brzemieniem, i cieszył się też, iż ubogi był, a nie potrzebował do sporów należeć i stać mógł na uboczu. Wiec, powiadano, rozszedł się z niczym lub gorzej jeszcze, bo ci, co nań przybyli druhami, popowracali wrogami, w sercu z żalem i nienawiścią. Myszkowie zwłaszcza nieprzyjaciół napytali i współzawodników, a Leszki po cichu cieszyli się z wszystkiego, bo niejeden już głowę ku nim obracał, mówiąc: - Lepiej niech stary ród nam panuje, byle zakonu strzegł. Pusto było na grodzisku dni kilka, ale wrzało i gotowało się po zagrodach. Nadchodził dzień świąteczny żniwa. Zdało się tym, co przewodzili, że za drugim razem wiec nie darmo się zbierze i wybór stanąć musi. Poczęto więc znowu obwoływać się na zbór a sejm nowy nad Gopło. Pojechali Myszkowie po swoich, Leszki też i inne rody, zbierając druhów dla narady i poparcia. Wielu już zrażonych iść nie chciało. Byli i tacy, co się cieszyli, że knezia nie mieli, bo danin, osypów i służby do grodu nie było, a gdy o najazdach mówiono, głowami potrząsali utrzymując, iż Niemce doma i nad Łabą mieli roboty dosyć, a nad Wartę się tak rychło wybrać nie mogą. Tymczasem, że dzień nowy naznaczony był świąteczny, a niektórzy myśleli, iż chlebem sobie ludzi zjednają, kazali na wozy nabrać mięsiwa, kołaczów, piwa i miodu i wieźli je z sobą dla częstowania. Tak uczynili Myszkowie, a gdy się o tym dowiedział Bumir i jego drużyna, nie chcieli się też dać wyprzedzić, naładowali, co w domu mieli, na wozy i konie i słali na gród. Zbór nie był tak gromadnym jak pierwszym razem, ale wyglądał uroczyściej. Ludzie też baczniejsi, bo doświadczeńsi, więcej się przysłuchiwali niż mówili i serca sobie jednać usiłowali. Już koło zasiąść miało, gdy z dzidą w ręku nadciągnął Wizun stary, który przybywać się zdawał znużony z drogi dalekiej. Starzec poważanie miał u ludzi nie tylko dla doświadczenia i rozumu, bo w ciągu życia dalekie zwiedzał kraje i znał prawie wszystkie, gdzie sięgało "słowo", ich obyczaje, ład, zakony, prawa wszystkich gromad i plemion siedzących poza Wisłą i Dnieprem, i po Tatry, i nad Dunajem, nad Łabą i Odrą, i nad Morzem Białym - ale wróżbitem też był wielkim i proroczo widział a wiedział, co się dziać miało... Chadzano doń nieraz po radę, acz jej szczodry nie był. Wszyscy mu więc okazali radość wielką, iż na wiec przychodził, a spodziewali się, iż przemówiwszy do zgody nakłoni. Więc gdy się z dala ukazał, i Myszkowie, i Leszki witać go szli, a nim do mówienia o sprawie przystąpili, wystawiono niecki z mięsiwem i chlebami i napój, prosząc wszystkich na strawę. Posiadano na ziemi około wozów. Wizunowi poczestne miejsce zrobiono i częstować się poczęli z dobrą myślą. Dzień też był dziwnie pogodny i piękny; napoju wszelkiego stało siła, a gdy się raz ugaszczać zaczęto, ani się postrzeżono, jak dobra część dnia na ucztowaniu zeszła. Wizun milczał. Myszkom się zdało, że go mieli za sobą, a Leszkowie prawie byli pewni, iż przeciwko nim nie stanie. Więc nim do koła szli, prosili go, aby im radę dał, co czynić mieli dla rychlejszego sprawy końca. Stary obejrzał się dokoła i namyśliwszy począł: - Po tom ci ja tu się przywlókł, ażebym wam prawdę przyniósł, nie z siebie, ale z tego źródła, skąd ona płynie. Umyślniem odbył pielgrzymkę do miejsc świętych pytając, co czynić, abyśmy się od biedy uratowali. Wracam z niej właśnie. Byłem daleko, byłem po kontynach Światowida, Radegasta, Porewita... byłem na Kołobrzegu, Szczecinie, w Retrze i na ostrowiu świętym Ranów, u Czarnego Stawu... Bogowie tam królują, którzy całemu plemieniu naszemu rozkazują. Obodrytom i Wilkom równie, jak Ludkom i Polanom... Nie ma u nas takich chramów i takich bóstw, jak te, co są u Redarów i Ranów... czcimy i my przecie Rugiewida o siedmiu twarzach i mieczach siedmiu, Trygłowa o trzech głowach, Porewita o czterech obliczach z piątym na piersi, Światowida, który czterema głowy patrzy na cztery świata strony... Tam ja do nich chodziłem po wróżbę i wieszczbę dla nas, stamtąd wam przynoszę, co mi rzeczono... Obejrzał się, słuchano w milczeniu, a Myszko spytał: - Jakżeście się do Retry dostali? - Któż co starcowi bezbronnemu miał uczynić? - odezwał się Wizun. -Zatrzymywali mnie Wilcy po gościńcach niejeden raz, ale puścili wolno... Do Radegasta też niełatwo się dobić... Leży kontyna na wyspie zewsząd wodą otoczonej jak Lednica nasza, długa hać i mosty prowadzą do niej, a gdyś już na ląd wszedł, dziewięć bram przebywać musisz, a do każdej z nich pukać i prosić się, bo u każdej stróż stoi czujny dniem i nocą, a pyta cię i opatruje. Nie puszczają zaś więcej jak trzech naraz do chramu. Kontyna stoi na podwyższeniu z trojgiem wrót w tynach, co ją otaczają, z których dwoje się tylko otwiera, a trzecie tajemne do wody prowadzą... Bóstwo stoi całe złocone w koronie na głowie, na rogach jeleni i kozłów, misternie wywyższone pod dachem purpurowym ze słupy malowanymi, a obok niego łoże jego królewskie purpurą zasłane... I wkoło bogowie drudzy we zbrojach, z mieczami... Tamem ja naprzód szedł o wyrocznię pytać. - Cóż ci powiedziała? - zaczęli szemrać otaczający. Wizun spuścił oczy. - Musiałem na wyrocznię czekać, póki mi nie przyszła w jednym słowie: - Wybierzcie pokornego... Nie dość mi na tym było i szedłem na ostrów święty, nad Czarny Staw, na Jasmund, do Rekony... pytałem u Trygłowa i Światowida... Światowid mi rzekł: - Wybierzcie małego. Trygłow kazał powiedzieć: - Wybierajcie ubogiego... Pytałem Rogu Światowida przez miód, który w nim stoi, i rzeczono mi, że niepokój i wojna czeka nas, dopóki m a ł y nie będzie uczyniony wielkim. Słuchając Wizuna, wszyscy się po sobie oglądali i widać było na twarzach frasunek, a stary mówił dalej: - Com przyniósł od wyroczni bogów, to i w sobie nosiłem wprzódy... Zgody nam prędko potrzeba i jedności... Zwędrowałem wszystkie plemiona i narody nasze, jakie na ziemiach siedzą od Dniepru do Łaby, od jednego do drugiego, od sinego do białego morza, i liczyłem w myśli, wiele nas jest, a jak my mało możemy... Jedni z nas już się Niemcom poddali i trzymają z nimi; drudzy z sąsiady braćmi wojują, inni się po lasach chowają, a swoich o miedzę znać nie chcą... Każdy żyje jako woli, a do kupy się zebrać i w kupie zgodzić najtrudniejsza rzecz... Chodzili, jak ja, nieraz Polanie nasi do Ranów, do świątyni, spotykali się tam z Serbami i Ludkami, i Dulebami; i Wilki, i wszelkimi plemionami jednej mowy, pili z nimi z czary razem, chleb łamali, a nazajutrz znać się nie chcieli... - Niemcy mają jednego wodza, a gdy się pokłócą, ten ich jedna jak matka dzieci przy misce, obojgu po głowach dając naukę; u nas swoboda panuje, a kto chce, szarpie. Dla onej swobody, pana nie znając, zwierzom dzikim dostajemy się na pastwę. - Gdy inaczej nie może być, choć nasze ziemie i miry niech zgodne będą, a niech wybiorą, jako rzekły wyrocznie, pokornego, małego, ubogiego... Gdy Wizun skończył, panowało długie milczenie, a co wprzódy każdy się wielkim czynił, teraz by był rad mniejszym się stać lub okazać. I nie w smak szły te wróżby znaczniejszym, a na starego szemrali. Wtem z tyłu poczęty niecierpliwie gromady wołać: -- Do rady! Do koła! Wszystkie rody poczęły się kupić i ustawiać, a każdy swoich zalecać. Wnet i o przepowiedni zapomniano. Myszkowie się krwią przelaną i pracą chlubili, Leszkowie stali przy jakimś prawie, inni bogactwem się zalecali. A że gromada Krwawej Szyi najliczniejsza była, śmielsi poczęli go obwoływać, ale zaledwie to posłyszano z przeciwnego końca, zerwała się burza i odskoczyła połowa, ani znać go nie chcąc za wodza. Tuż najpokorniejszego z Leszków wywoływać zaczęto, lecz zagłuszyła wrzawa ze strony przeciwnej luźne głosy. Ci, co w kole siedzieli, powstawali, rozpierzchli się, rozbiegli. Zgody nie było... Część znaczna precz szła na okopy, pokładła się na trawie i pijąc narzekała na drugich. Wizun stał z boku na swej dzidzie oparty i uśmiechał się. Słońce zapadało. Wtem na zdyszanym i potem oblanym koniu przypadł człowiek w koszuli, z dala już ręką coś ukazując a krzycząc. Porwali się wszyscy, biegnąc ku niemu. Zsunął się wtem z konia wołając głosem wielkim: - Synowie kneziowi z Pomorcami i Kaszubami a Niemcy już idą na nas, już puszczę na granicy przestąpili... Ledwie to usłyszawszy, wszyscy do koni swych biegli; popłoch i wrzawa się stała niezmierna. Tegośmy się doczekali spierając i krzycząc! - krzyknął Dobek gniewnie. -Rozbiegniemy się-li teraz potraciwszy głowy, to zginiemy wszyscy, bo nas po jednemu wybiorą, jak wróble ze strzechy powykręcają... Leszkowie milczeli stanąwszy na stronie; im się z synami Chwostka łatwiej było porozumieć. Myszkom o głowy szło... zwołali się do kupy osobno. - Na koń, kto żyw, niech każdy swoich ludzi zbiera... - poczęli zaklinać - nie ma czasu na długie rady... Gromadą iść i ławą im zastąpić drogę... Nie staniemy im do oczów, później już nie czas będzie... Dobek przerwał gwałtownie. - Do domów, po ludzi! - zakrzyknął nakazująco - czeladź idźcie zbierać... nazajutrz wszyscy, z czym kto ma, tu nad Gopło, a stąd razem ruszym na wroga... Wieczora i nocy starczy! Na koń! Na koń! Dosiadali też już koni, chwytając je z paszy i od wozów, kto co napadł, rozsyłano gońców i nim zmrok nadszedł, grodzisko znowu stało pustym i milczącym. Gdy noc zapadła, w stronie, z której się spodziewano najazdu, dalekie łuny już widać było na niebie. Nazajutrz nie przybył nikt jeszcze na zborne miejsce, wszyscy się gotować musieli, niejednym i dzid, i oszczepów brakło... Trzeciego dnia dopiero zaczęły się gromady powoli spływać nad brzeg jeziora. Wieść o napaści wroga ruszyła wszystkich, z odleglejszych też osad szły gromadki. Nie pytając wyboru Dobek, który się pierwszy znalazł na placu, sam sobie dowództwo nadał, a posłuszeństwa mu nie odmawiano. Silnym był dość, aby je wymóc, gdyby mu się kto sprzeciwił. Ledwie ówczesny lud zbrojny mógł się nim nazywać. Nie byli jeszcze Polanie narodem wojennym i łupieskim, ale rolniczym i spokojnym. Konieczność obrony uzbrajać się im kazała, ale uzbrojenie lichym było. Żelaznego oręża mieli mało, miedziana stara broń u niewielu się znajdowała; szła czeladź uzbrojona w młoty kamienne i obuchy, pałki nasiekiwane, łuki, proce i pociski. Kawał łubu lipowego stał za zbroję, a ozdobną zwała się tarcz, gdy ją kto skórą jedną lub dwiema obciągał. Siekiery i noże, na jakie kogo stało, wiązano do pasa i do konia. Czeladź i parobkowie pieszo szli, co przedniejsza drużyna i kmiecie jechali konno, na głowach dla osłony mając albo kruszcowy kabłąk, lub czapkę tylko, na ramionach kręgi mosiężne, które od uderzenia mieczem obraniały. Każdy ród wiódł swą gromadę, nie bardzo sforną, grozą i strachem trzymając ją w posłuszeństwie. Dobek latał opatrując gromady i szykując jedne przy drugich, a tu mu czeladź zaraz się waśnić poczynała, że ją uspokajać kijem musiał. Myszków sługi z Leszkami stać obok nie chcieli. Lecz Dobek, gdy się rozpalił, ani spał, ani jadł, ani spoczął, póki do potyczki nie doprowadził. Wojnę lubił i dopiero żył, gdy dzidę w rękę wziąwszy na konia siadł. Śmiały mu się oczy i drgały usta. Ku wieczorowi powysyłał najprzebieglejszych ludzi na zwiady, aby dopytali, gdzie się nieprzyjaciel obracał. Dopiero języka dostawszy, miał przeciwko niemu wyruszyć. Tymczasem odstąpiwszy nieco u jeziora położył się z ludźmi w gaju, aby nocą ich nie zdradziły ogniska i dymy. Tom 03 Rozdział 22